I'll Come Back
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Keep your eyes on the horizon. When you start to missing me, just look out your window and there I'll be. I'll always come back, baby, to you...


Hi, again, everyone! Since I recieved so much support and encouragement from all of ya'll, I sat down and wrote this story today! The song I used was I'll Always Come Back, by KT Oslin (which of course, isn't mine). My dad used to sing the song to me, and it is just a beautiful song. I hope that this will be just as well received as my last one! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine! At least, that's what the nice men in the white coats with needles keep saying...

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara smiled as she watched Grissom poke carefully at the body in front of them. She was kneeling down beside him, and her heart warmed when he looked at her with excitement.

He launched into a long explanation that she barely heard, but she didn't mind. She loved listening to him speak, and since he loved to talk, it worked out well for them.

She eased herself to her feet and wandered around to the side of the house, studying the grass beneath her feet.

Somewhere in the distance a dog barked, but she tuned it out as she pulled her gloves out and crouched down. A cigarette butt had been carelessly discarded, and she carefully picked it up and dropped it into an evidence bag.

"She didn't smoke," Grissom said softly over her shoulder. The warmth of his breath tickled her neck, and she turned slowly.

"I know. That's why I bagged this." She held up the evidence bag.

"Good job."

She watched him walk away, and she had to shake her head to rid herself of certain thoughts so she could work again.

But she noticed that every few minutes, he looked at her, as if he were keeping an eye on her. She smiled a little. It almost reminded her of one of her favorite nursery rhymes from when she was a little girl. Before all of the cruelty and depravity had shattered her young life.

It was almost as though he was a shepard watching out for his sheep, and she shook her head and smiled at the image it conjured in her mind.

"Sara!"

She looked up, and he waved her over excitedly. That energy was something she suspected, and hoped, would never change about him.

"Coming!"

_Well, there's a nursery rhyme _

_It's a favorite of mine _

_About a little girl and some sheep _

_That she could not find _

_They told her not to worry _

_They'd come back _

_Darlin', you're my shepard _

_I'm your little lamb _

_But you ain't always _

_Gonna know where I am _

_But don't you worry _

_I'll come back_

Mid morning had become her favorite time of the day, she supposed. Usually the case was put to bed and they were done with their shift. Those were the days she loved. Days like today.

She rolled onto her side and felt herself being pulled close by a pair of strong arms. She smiled, snuggling into his chest. "Hey..."

He kissed her brunette head. "Good morning, my brown eyed girl," he whispered, smoothing her hair back.

She rolled her eyes. "Why do you always insist on calling me that?"

"You have brown eyes, don't you?"

"Yeah..."

"And... well..." He cleared his throat, suddenly at a rare loss for words. "I..."

"I'm your girl?" she offered, playfully pushing at his chest.

"You are, aren't you?"

"Well, I guess."

He chuckled softly, running his rough fingers through her hair, then over her cheek. "I do love you, Sara."

She grinned. "I love you, too, Gil." She reached up and traced her thumb lightly over his lips.

He kissed her thumb, sighing softly as he rested his forehead against hers.

Her lips found his again, and she groaned softly as he pulled her into his chest and deepened the kiss.

_I'll always come back, come back baby, to you _

_I'll always run back, straight to you _

_I'll never get too far away from you _

_I'll never get too lost that I can't be found _

_And I'm never gonna swim too far out, I might drown _

_And I'll always come back, come back baby, to you_

A drop of sweat rolled down the back of Sara's neck as she clenched her gun in her hand. She could feel Grissom ease to his feet behind her, but she didn't move a muscle as she stared down the barrel of a .45.

"Lane, just put the gun down," Grissom said softly, his hand going to his own gun.

The man shook his head furiously, glaring at Sara. "No. I'm walking out of here with that evidence, now."

Sara's finger tightened on the trigger. "Don't be stupid," she growled. "Put the damn gun down, now."

She saw Brass come up behind Lane, and as he grabbed the wild eyed man, Sara bolted forward and grabbed the gun. Breathing hard, she turned to hand the gun to Grissom. But as she turned, Lane freed a hand and reached into his jacket.

Grissom saw the flash of cold steel, and he called her name as Lane broke free of Brass' grip and swung at her. "Sara!"

With more force than he knew was necessary, Brass grabbed Lane and threw him onto his stomach, planting a knee roughly in the middle of his back. He snarled his rights at the man as he yanked his arms behind his back and slammed the cuffs onto his wrists and kicked the knife away.

Sara reached down and touched her side, panic gripping her when she saw that her hand was covered in blood. She swallowed hard and looked up at Grissom. "Gil..." Her knees buckled.

He shook his stupor off and reached out, catching her as she stumbled forward. "Call an ambulance, Jim!" he ordered, his voice surprisingly strong as he gently laid Sara on the floor and started searching for the sources of the crimson flow.

As he pressed his big hands against the wounds, she groaned softly. "Gil..."

He looked up as Brass spoke frantically into his cell phone. "Stay awake for me, Sara," he pressed. "You're losing a lot of blood. Stay awake."

She licked her lips, flinching as he pressed harder against her side.

"Sara? Sara!" Jim finally knelt down beside him and yanked off his jacket, then pushed Grissom's hands away and shoved the thick material against her side in an attempt to staunch the blood flow.

Realizing there was nothing else he could do, Grissom moved up to her head and, noting how labored her breathing was becoming, he sat down at her head and lifted her head and shoulders into his lap in an attempt to help ease her breathing. Her face was pale, too pale, and he absently ran his finger along her cheek.

She coughed, her entire body shuddering. "Gil..."

He nodded, smoothing her hair back gently. "I'm here. An ambulance is coming."

She forced her eyes open again, reaching up to touch him. But her strength was gone, and her hand fell as her eyes drifted shut again.

He gently shook her, praying that she wasn't succumbing to shock. "Come on, Sara. You can't sleep right now."

"Tired..."

"I know, but you have to stay awake right now, okay?"

She flinched as Brass pressed harder against her side. "Hurts..." she whispered, and he nodded.

"I know it does, Sara, but you have to stay awake for me, okay?"

She groaned softly, gathering the last of her energy. "I'll always come back...to you..." she whispered as a thin line of blood appeared at the side of her mouth.

His eyes widened as hers closed again. "Sara?" He gently shook her, trying to elicit a response. "Sara!"

She didn't open her eyes again.

_Well there's a wooden wonder from way down under _

_They call a boomerang _

_If you handle it right, it'll come back _

_But, you must have had me when you were a boy _

_'Cause you've got the touch that turns me into a toy _

_And like a boomerang, I'll come back_

Brass looked up, worry etched deeply into his face as Grissom tried in vain to rouse the fallen CSI. He could feel the blood seeping through his jacket and into his hands, and he swallowed hard.

He kept pleading with her to open her eyes until the paramedics arrived. One gently pushed Brass aside, while the other checked Sara's pulse. He looked up at his coworker. "Pulse is weak and thready. We've got to move her, now!"

Grissom felt his own heart jump as they pushed him aside and lifted her up, then set her on a stretcher and rushed her to the ambulance.

He stumbled to his feet and followed them to the ambulance. But one of the paramedics held a hand up to stop him as he tried to climb into the back with them.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you can't come."

"But that's my CSI in there!" he shouted angrily. "I have to go with her!"

The paramedic shook his head, and Grissom jerked when Brass touched his shoulder. "Come on, Gil. We can follow them."

He didn't respond as the doors of the ambulance were slammed shut and the engine roared to life. _You said you would come back to me,_ he thought as the ambulance disappeared from his sight, taking with it the love of his life. _You promised_...

_Keep your eyes on the horizon _

_When you start to missing me _

_Just look out your window _

_And there I'll be_

In the dark of night, Gil bolted upright in his bed, confused and disoriented as he tried to figure out what had disturbed his peaceful slumber.

Then he heard it again, and he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Yawning, he stumbled out of the bedroom and down the hall. He heard the noise again, and he slowly pushed the door open and stepped into the dark room.

"D-Daddy!"

Gil sighed softly and carefully made his way to the bed. "Yeah, sweetie. Daddy's here."

Michelle reached up, crying softly.

Gil carefully sat down on the edge of the bed and gathered his little daughter into his arms, kissing her head. "Shh..." he whispered. "It's okay now, Ladybug."

She scrambled into his lap, sniffling. "You went away again, Daddy!"

He frowned, sighing softly. "Lady, I'm not going to leave," he promised, resting his chin on her head. "And even if I did have to go, remember what I said?"

She wiped at her eyes. "You'll c-come back?"

He nodded. "That's right. I'll always come back to you. I promise."

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, refusing to let go of him.

He closed his eyes. "Would you like to sleep with Mommy and I tonight?" he whispered, kissing her hair.

She nodded, closing her eyes.

He carefully got to his feet and carried her back to his bedroom, rubbing her back soothingly. The house was pitch black, but he knew his way well enough to slip back into his bedroom and to his bed. He could tell by her breathing that she was nearly asleep as he sat down on the bed and gently laid her by her mother, then stretched out beside both of them.

"What's wrong?" came a sleep addled whisper.

"Nightmare," he murmured, turning onto his side and running his hand over his wife's body. His long fingers grazed the two scars that had nearly taken her from him, and he shuddered.

Sara yawned and reached out, burying her fingers in her husband's hair. "Go back to sleep," she whispered.

He closed his eyes, trembling slightly. "I love you..."

She was already almost asleep again. "Love you, too..."

He reached out and placed his hand on her hair, gently smoothing it back as he watched her sleep. Between them, Michelle stirred and sighed softly, then settled back down. He looked down at her, and a smile tugged at his lips.

He would always come back to them. Always.

_'Cause I'll always come back, come back baby, to you _

_I'll always run back, straight to you _

_I'll never get too far away from you _

_I'll never get too lost that I can't be found _

_And I'm never gonna swim too far out, I might drown _

_And I'll always come back, come back baby, to you _

_I'll always come back _

_Come back baby, to you_

The End

A/N: A little corny, I know. But I hope people like it, and beware. I am known as the Cavity Queen in other fandoms. Anyone wanna guess why? Hahaha. Anyway, I'm feeling pretty comfortable here in this fandom (I love to write smut and hurt comfort, so beware!), and I'm working on a CSI story that'll be longer than a oneshot. I hope everyone enjoyed this, and please remember to review!


End file.
